Dark Reign II: Anger
by Mengsk
Summary: Innocence corrupted. Then came fear. 10 years on, when fear is gone all that is left is Anger. Bonnie Rockwaller humbled. Kim Possible recalled from retirement. Francis Lurman and Ron Stoppable reunited. Team Possible reassembled. Now Ron must face his past wrongs and vengeful forces mobilise. But no one, not even Ron, can explain the stunning return of Zorpox The Conqueror.
1. Prologue: Countdown

Because EVERYONE keeps asking...

Dark Reign II: Anger

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

* * *

Prologue: Countdown

Show time.

He could have walked up to the podium with his own legs beneath him, with the technological aid of his super-enhancing battle suit. Sure would feel great. He could have worn it under his full length black robes be the same as everyone else. This was one event where Felix felt an obligation not to be everyone else. To be himself. Not to hide his disability behind a walking suit. And to leave the Fearless Ferret at home. Lord knows the world seen enough of the Ferret, and all the heroes, during Zorpox reign of terror. Too much by half.

Of course you could not call Felix disadvantaged rolling to the podium under the power of his mother's custom built, prototype, advanced cyber-robotic chair which Felix had dwelt in during the majority of his higher education. Can't reach the microphone or be seen by the waiting crowd? No problem. The wheels doubled as repulsor pads. He could, and did, float into position to present his address.

Before reading his prepared speech, Felix gave a quick survey of the bleachers in the general area he knew his mother and girlfriend to be seated. His girlfriend, the beautiful, ass-kicking, seriously polite ninja student, Yori. That's right, be jealous. The pair he was looking for were hard to make out wwaayy up the back. Ninja practice of seating near and in view of all exits at all times, he should have thought to advise his mum to bring binoculars. For all Felix knew he could be aiming a knowing wink at the wrong pair but Yori would spot it anyway with her eagle vision and know it was meant for her.

"Welcome, graduating seniors…."

…

Dawn.

Sunlight streamed through the window, warming Malcolm's unclothed back. Unchecked by curtains or glass for there was neither. In any window in any home of this quiet mountain town for that matter and Mel customarily left his shutters wide open. The heat of morning stirred Malcolm where the rooster's crow failed.

His eyes opened wide. As they sometimes do in the instant where one is not only awake, they are suddenly alert to the fact they are awake. Fully stepping out from the indefinable middle ground.

No throwing a pillow at the alarm clock and attempting to hide from the day under the covers. Once awake, Malcolm was fully awake. Gently removing the arm of the brunette beside him, draped across shoulder blades, and throwing back the covers to free his pyjama clad legs. Feet finding their comfortable slippers beside his bed. A creature of routine, Mel was. Had learned to be in order he may survive. Going on two years now. He had fine examples to learn from. There were no shirkers of duty in this mountain town. Everyone in their proper place.

He stepped to the window to admire the blue sky. A few piffs of cloud and creeping out from behind his perfect view of Stormburg Castle. He was in time to catch the birds which nest upon her battlements swooping down on the hunt for breakfast.

"Always a perfect day," he murmured distantly. Failing to consider the irony as gazed remotely upon _Storm_burg Castle, perfectly framed with the snow-capped mountain range aft. The ancient, great fortress which overlooked the town of Stormburg. Her people already out on business and had been, he knew, since first light.

Loving arms wrapped around Malcolm's waist and a familiar chin rested on his collarbone.

Annette.

Malcolm smirked. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't sleep. I wait. For you to return to me."

Below the town, it was situated on a shallow stone ridge, farmers tended to the fields of green crops. Cobblestone streets lined by medieval style buildings. This was such an idyllic place. There was, quite literally, no place like it on Earth.

"What is it like? To sleep?"

"I'd tell you, but I was unconscious at the time."

"Maybe you're asleep right now," Annette postulated.

"I very well could be."

…

Malcolm examined his quest and inventory list at the breakfast table as usual, placing the scroll down to greet his young step-child as she pulled herself a chair and her mother placed her breakfast of mutton, farm fresh eggs, organic tofu and freshly squeezed banana juice.

"How is Cordelia this morning?"

The girl, appearing to others to be aged six or seven but in fact she looked older than she was, propped her hand stitched doll up on the chair next to her own to face the correct way and not rest her elbows on the table like a good little lady and answered, "fine, daddy."

"Looking forward to school today?"

Cordelia's frowny face told the story. "School is boring. Mrs Barkin-Dickson teaches the same lesson every day," and she reached for an apple from the basket in the centre of the table, ignoring her tofu. The last item on her plate.

Malcolm thought it did sound boring. "Must have reached the end of her text book. I'll have to make her a new one," he added the task to as a priority to his extensive quest list. "I'll talk to her today or tomorrow. At least it's healthy for you to spend time with other kids your age."

"They're even more boring than Mrs Mason-Dickson. They only ever want to play the same game."

Tag, Malcolm recalled.

"Maybe you should teach them a new one."

"Can I?" Cordelia followed up his suggestion with brief hesitation. Initially baffled but cautiously excited by the prospect.

Mel had made the statement in jest. Although, he wondered. Can she?

"Do you know any other games?"

"No," Cordelia shrugged. Interrupted by Annette looking down at her plate and asking, "Eat you tofu, dear."

Far less enthusiastic about the tofu then she was about the idea of inventing a new game to teach to her friends, Cordelia complied with her mother's instruction. She consumed the tofu quick snap.

"Go get your things, I'll walk you to school," Malcolm volunteered, packing a few last items in to his kit.

"Make yourself useful, go to the market and fetch some fresh produce." Annette asked of her husband as her child scooped up her dolly and ran past.

"Yes, dear."

"And don't forget," in this case forget being synonymous with purposefully not purchasing, "tofu."

Malcolm witnessed Cordelia's shoulder sag running down the hall.

"Yes, dear."

"Don't munch on pies when your questing or you'll have to eat extra apples to lose the weight. And no more eating live crunchy chicklets!"

"It was for a quest!"

"It was horrible! Your breath was disgusting and I had to force feed you apple pie for a week to normalise your purity rating. And celery after that for the weight gain."

"Wasn't a pleasant experience all around, dear."

…

It feels surreal to be here.

Graduation. Temporary seating laid out across the high school sports field. Her parents and brothers returned from the Moon. Uncle Slim and Nana all seated behind her among the crowd in the bleachers. Dad probably snapping shots at everything.

This time honoured robe she spent hours ensuring was wrinkle free and spotless. And the distinctive cap with her hair tied in an animated ponytail. A dash of lip gloss and a gorgeous necklace gifted to her by Nana for her important day.

Kim had missed prom. She had been away, doing important work. She had no one close waiting back home to _take_ her for a special night out, of course. And Kim held no regrets about the work which kept her apart from her friends, her family and her home. Just, this was her first chance to dress up in - forever. Let her hair down (metaphorically) and celebrate success.

What made it surreal was to be celebrating here, at Middleton High School, her graduation and impending departure. Returning to the beginning to forever close this chapter of her life. The truth was, Kim had departed from this life months ago. She had not attended any classes for an entire semester. Being offered a position heading a global security organisation deep in the trenches against the armies of chaos and their devious mastermind. It did not leave any time for school. For cheerleading. For dating. She was an outsider to this world now. No basic, average girl.

So, what happened to turn Kim Possible's life awry?

Once, in the old days (not so old in fact, even if they felt it) Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller and Wade Load, don't forget Rufus their pet Naked Mole Rat, were best friends and freelance heroes. Between school and extracurricular activities Team Possible were dedicated to helping anyone in need. All they need do was call, beep or email. Global criminal network Worldwide Evil Empire, under their new Alpha commander Ron Stoppable, grew exponentially bold and aggressive so the calls for help grew. Team Possible expanded membership enlisting Felix Renton, the cyber-robotic Fearless Ferret, and found themselves working increasingly, often to each respective teams irritation, with Global Justice agents whom they crossed paths. Or world famous superhero teams; Team Impossible, Team Go!.

Wade, Bonnie and Rufus together had difficulty waking stubborn Kim to the fact Team Possible vanilla were skating close to the edge of their capabilities. Felix was the first to rally to Kim's half-hearted recruitment drive but not the last. A classmate she only knew distantly and whom she initially turned down reasoning his inability to walk may be a burden in the field. The Ferret's dedication, loyalty and unwavering good humour won her respect and opened the door to more volunteers. Mad scientist Dr Drakken and his fiery enforcer, the master thief, Shego were run out of business and defected. Yori Chan and Hirotaka Nakamura, actual ninja of the last great school of Ninjutsu school. Operations in co-ordination with authorities became the norm and some major players took note. The unconventional team became an ace in the hole for Betty Director, head of Global Justice. Appointing a promising young agent fresh out of the academy, William Du, to liaison. Integration of the obtuse, by-the-book weenie took time, heavenly patience and a healthy fear of the Bonnie/Shego combo. He joined a well oiled machine, formidable as any superhero group known and making a name for itself.

Those were tough days. It was only the phoney war.

Ron Stoppable, restyling himself Zorpox the Conqueror, overthrew Gemini, director of Worldwide Evil Empire. With Frugal Lucre at his side and almost all criminal elements bullied into recognising his supreme authority it was time for Zorpox to go to war. Betty Director and most of her high level staff were ensnared on mission. Wade Load, Kim's go-to guy, disappeared from the family home. An attempt to kidnap the famous scientist James Possible and his family, including Kim, forced the family in to hiding. She would not see them again for more than six months. Anyone of accomplishment could be and was a target.

Obviously there was strong opposition to an eighteen year old, not even an official agent of Global Justice, taking the reins. By skill, luck or merely Zorpox allowing it, no one else came quite as close to nabbing the villain as Kim Possible and her team. The age argument stumbled as the world was being run in circles by an eighteen year old Joker wannabe with freckles and Worldwide Evil Empire resources. She held the respect of the agency, a legacy of their faith in Betty Director, and universal support from the hero community. Most in power believed Global Justice had failed utterly and would be dissolved soon. Other agencies took the lead as the experiment in a global policing agency floundered. But Kim kept Global Justice in the fight and her team, now including Teams Impossible and Go!, proved to be a force to be reckoned with in any fight.

Also, Kim had nowhere else to go. Her family had been evacuated to Avalon base in space. She couldn't go home for fear Zorpox was waiting. Kim left the deskwork and logistics to more experienced staff to work their behind the scenes magic. Kim only desired to be in the field, hitting someone who deserved it.

Life as a basic, average teenage girl was over.

But they won. Zorpox was gone. Kim picked up the pieces of her life, determined as ever to prove anything is possible for a Possible. Beginning with an education. Studying with driven, inhuman purpose with a tutor and passing her equivalency exam. Even if her marks were a little shaky there was not a prestigious higher education facility on the globe not begging her to accept their an all-expenses paid scholarship. Mr Barkin even bulldozed regular protocol and insisted Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller and Felix Renton be allowed to graduate with their former classmates. Enjoy the full experience. Even if Bonnie's grades were extremely more shaky. She was being awarded an _honorary_ graduates certificate.

"I can't believe you made us complete high school!"

Bonnie Rockwaller. Seated a row behind and two seats across. Former second in command of Global Justice. Founding member of Team Possible. And Kim's best friend, even if their relationship strains from time to time, since pre-k.

"We saved the world! We were running Global Justice! What have these loser's achieved! They should just kneel at our feet at present us our diploma's like delivering holy scripture."

This she declared over the heads of those around, not caring who overheard her opinion.

"Remember, the last kid you called loser held the world to ransom," low blow or tough truth? Either way, Kim was over her complaining. Nag, nag, nag; Kim had to suggest they find other study partners to get anything done. "You're just super annoyed Barkin is making you suffer through summer school to get your real one. Which you might have avoided if you'd opened a book anytime last month. This is your education! Think of your future, Bee!"

"Yeah, it's going to be great," Ronald Regar. Alphabetically next to Kim in her class role and seated beside her now. "Everyone's going to have a robot."

"_Shh_," Bonnie hissed in the boy's ear. Cowering him. "Study, _pfff_! I get enough of that noise from those instructional videos _Sensei," _her tone revealed how much she thought of the old man and his title, "keeps sending over. Even popped in before the ceremony doing his mystical ghost message service vodo while I was adjusting my hair in the restroom. Something about, "you will face your greatest challenge." Oh, but no information about when and where!"

"Anyway, who needs an education. I have Junior Senior. And he's rich!"

Kim would like to have pointed out he was also dense, vain, childish, that Bonnie did not even care for him until she learned how rich and, frankly, the part about a mystical message service and a warning sounded like it deserved a follow up round of questioning. Another mystery to add to those golf course circles and, at a stretch, may be related.

Fate held other plans.

"And now, Kim Possible!" Felix invited his friend and next speaker to the stage to a wave of applause.

…

"Good sir!"

"Marshall Needious!"

"Hero!"

Mel smiled and waved and pleaded urgent business to the people of Stormburg, who would spend the day attempting to impress their, "Hero of Zaszeroth," (often addressed simply as, "Hero, come quick!"). Various shop keeps of the marketplace were forged with greater fortitude. Chase Mel down the street if they weren't receiving their due attention. They clamoured for everyone's attention but having Malcolm Needious buy your wears and be seen doing it was a great boon for business. Malcolm did not want to be seen to be taking favourites. He dealt with all the shop keeps regularly to retain their good will and frequent shopper discounts.

There was only one shop keep Mel was intent in visiting today. A wise old soul who dealt in the imaginative. Situated down a side street with his store front in dire need of new paint work. A tinkerer, who could see what others refused to and still misplace his spectacles which never left his nose. If Dr Emmett Brown had a brother his name would be embroidered across the storefront, Kaz'dan the Alchemist. "Anyone in?"

He never went anywhere. Often Kaz'dan would be too caught up in his experiments to hear the door chime or a customer calling after him. The only answer Malcolm received was Kaz'dan's steam powered clock whistling in the corner as its visible gears turned and a working model zeppelin, a design Kaz'dan hopped to create on a larger scale in time, circling the ceiling. Following a track dictated by magnetics. The marshall often sought Kaz'dan for his expertise on all items technical and other. He felt comfortable moving around the store counter and through to the back room. A room chocker-block filled with Kaz'dan's past works.

A helmet to compel rats to do the wearer's bidding. The perfect innumerable workforce to perform dishes duty.

A working model of the solar system to help predict tides and planetary crossings. More of a work in progress, Kaz'dan had yet to perfect his mathematical equations on how the sun orbited the planet.

His works included great star charts. Extensive mapping of the night skies to measure longitude in a simple three hour equation. Perfect for seafaring.

"Kaz'dan," Malcolm greeted his friend, spying his legs poking out of an musical pipe organ the Alchemist was busy converting.

"Kaz'dan!" he called again when the tinkerer failed to hear him the first time. "What are you working on?"

"Huh? Oh, Marshall," finally realising he had company. "Hmm, yes? A pill dispenser. So I don't mistake Tuesday and Thursday again. If I mix them up one more time I may have to invent the flush toilet."

"You may want to look in to that in any case. It would be a great relief to myself."

Kaz'dan did not remove himself from the organ, not just yet. His voice was instead amplified by the pipework of the instrument.

"I am at your service, marshall. How may I humbly serve you this fine day?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the irrigation scheme."

"Just one minute," Kaz'dan took two. Tightening a few last screws on his invention. Whistling off tune, which the pipes also amplified.

Emerging, he excitedly proclaimed to Mel, "I just came up with a marvellous new equation. The one they will remember me for. M=E\C2."

"What does it mean?"

"I haven't worked that out yet. I think it may have something to do with why I can't trap light. Sneaky thing, very elusive. All I found in my nets this morning was a lost grocery bag and an irritable fairy. I was a might irritable myself, you see. Told her she could stay there until she learns some manners."

Malcolm decided it was best if he saw to the fairy, untangling her delicate insect wings from the fine spider thread if Kaz'dan could assemble the water pumps the pair had discussed for the Lon Lon Farms. They were in operational condition by time farmer Galon fetched his cart, arriving shortly thereafter. Together, farmer Galon and Malcolm heaved the pumps on to the rear.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Kaz'dan enquired.

"Got any ideas about making school more exciting?"

"Electric chairs for when you get the answer wrong?"

"I was thinking along the lines of the more humane."

"What's wrong with it? How I taught myself the periodic table. Hydrogen. Helium. Nitrogen. Oxygen. Krypton. Vibranium. Unobtainium."

"You're an industrious individual. I don't mean to take up your time. I'll think of something."

Producing a small, hand crafted instrument from a leather pouch at upon his waist, the Marshall played a short melody. Epolita, majestic stead of the Marshall, answered his call. Inspecting the riding harness, Malcolm did recall one project he requested of Kas'dan.

"About that, ah, _special item_…."

Tinkerer held up his hand. One moment/follow me. Epolita was satisfied with some grain pellets and the pair retreated back the alchemy backroom.

Half buried under a pile of charts, books and other miscellaneous gadgets. The tinker cleared them all from his work table at a sweep and held for the Marshall to examine (or at least managed to lift the heavy object to waist high at an intense strain) a massive broadsword. Six feet in length.

The blade was a foot wide.

"Black Addermantium alloy. From the stock you brought me from the lair of Frugal-wing the Destroyer, deep in the core of our world," it was struggle to talk and breath at the same time hefting the blade. The old man was greatful the Marshall gripped the sword by the handle and took the burden. Holding the blade vertically in his right hand.

"Unbreakable. The blade will never dull. It will slice through diamond or dragon scale both."

"The magical orbs," Kaz'dan drew attention to the lower portion of the blade where twin colourful tennis balls were affixed, "are fire and ice respectively. From drake eggs." He took great pride in his alchemy works. "Bet you wish you had a trinket like that when you overthrew the necromancer. Poxzor the Defiler."

A true replica Buster Blade. A fantasy come true.

"I seem to recall coming out of that dungeon handily," Malcolm embellished his triumph.

"I recall months of Annette's medical care and cooking just to get you looking human again. I can still see well you bloodied. Stamina all used up. Flashing red like crazy."

"I remember it took a week for Annette to patch me up. The week after that I didn't much want to leave. Still haven't."

"You found yourself a good thing, young Marshall. I wish you many years of happiness together."

"There are worse ways to spend an eternity," Malcolm concurred, sheathing the blade and strapping it to his back. Uncertain he would now choose to leave this place if a path where open to him.

…

One more quest for today. "How are you this find day, Marshall?" cheerfully the stall attendant advertised his produce.

"Fine enough, Wilbur. I need the usual fruit and vege. And the tofu," he added with less enthusiasm.

Wilbur. A farm hand for Lon Lon. Nestled under the protection of high Stormburg.

Keenly, Malcolm packed the produce in Epolita's store pouches. "Don't mean to hold you up all day."

"King Wyh looking for you then?"

"I'm sure King Wyh has plenty needs doing. Heading up to the castle now, or after I deliver this load. I can only hope the King does not keep me long. I had intentions to meet Cordelia at the gate after school."

"The Kingdom would be lost without you Marshall. Don't be questing too long. Looks like rain today."

"Huh?" Mel shrugged. It never rained. He gave the remark no weight. "Bye, Wilbur."

…

Within the castle, the royal guard were dread excited. It seemed as though preparations were being made for a siege! Malcolm desired to stop a soldier or servant to enquire the reasons for these activities. Their most common reply, "Marshall! Marshall, the King must see you at once!"

King Wyh, stout a warrior as any through the ages, was grave. There was a force of darkness in the world again. One beyond his ability to stave in with his mighty hammer. "There be dark omens, Marshall. Dark omens, indeed!"

He retold how his ancient druids detected an unnatural disturbance at work in the early hours of the morning. In a few short hours the disturbance had grown until one need not be a druid, schooled in natural workings and in tune with the world, to witness its destructive potential. King Wyh directed Malcolm's attention to the view outside. Of the mountains! The mountains were collapsing!

Dark clouds gathered in force over the peaks. Raging it was! Maelstrom of inconceivable power. The peak closest already had succumb to the battering. Her top split. The debris crumbling down the mountainside.

But the sky never changes!

"No storm could achieve this," Malcolm voiced.

"If the disturbance reaches Stormburg…," the King need utter no more.

Not simply a storm. The ground began to tremble beneath their feet. And it would not stop!

A guard cried out, screaming to be heard against the roar of trembling earth, "_Frugal-wing the Destroyer has risen once more! From his deep core lair his terrible might trembles the Earth_!"

Only after many minutes did the roar subside. The ground refused to feel stable beneath their feet. Mel needed to exercise his sea legs to move.

"He must be ripping the land itself apart!" Wyh offered. "Marshall, if Stormburg is to be saved we must usher the populace to shelter. Then we can finally end the beast!"

The maelstrom evolved. It was no storm. It was a black hole, sucking the mountains into the sky peeble by peeble. Peak by peak. Approaching.

What is going on?

"This is no dragon. It must be from the outside!"

Realisation struck home.

Zorpox.

The monster hath come. For Malcolm at last. His limited patience was at an end.

Nothing could save Stormburg now. All his friends were going to die.

Malcolm fled.

"Marshall, you flee? Thine who slew Frugal-wing the destroyer and brought low his master, Poxzor the Defiler? Oh, woe is me!"

Forget the King. He could not save them all. He needed to reach Annette. Together they would retrieve Cordelia and maybe by that time Malcolm would have a strategy to spare their lives and any other he could reach.

He played the summons tune for Epolita as he raced from the great hall of Stormburg Castle.

…

Proud father, James Possible, clicked his camera to immortalise this moment. Should his shot not be all he hoped for, however, he would have plenty of opportunity to ask for spares. As Kim approached the podium she almost had a seizure. Marching under chain lighting. Ecstatic applause provided the accompanying thunder. Unwelcome media attention was unavoidable. Search through the faces of Kim's several previous yearbooks and you will discover the young faces of some of the world's most prominent heroines and heroes.

And one terrorising criminal mastermind in the making.

Welcoming Kim on stage, Felix said in addition, "Kim is a reminder to us all we can do anything!"

His declaration caused a standing ovation! Kim was unable to commence with her speech. Here she was, the worlds heroine, feeling embarrassment over all the fuss. Anyone – several dozen persons she knew at least - could have overthrown a terrorising tyrant in a running battle through Disneyland and storm a moon base. It was Bonnie who ultimately saved the world from Shawn Stoppable and the neutroniliser menace.

The crowd did settle. Responding to her cues as Kim stoof before the microphone and presented her palms in a lowering motion. The excitement never died down entirely. Kim wondered if her voice could be heard over the sea of people. She could not hear herself. She could not hear her voice in the speakers. Probably, as they were angled toward the crowd, they were hearing her words loud and clear and Kim was anxious over nothing.

"As I stand before you tonight I see the faces of friends. Friends who, in times of crisis, have become an extended family. And, like all families, we have gathered together and sheltered one another when times appeared down. Now, hand in hand, we have risen above our fear…."

The wind must have picked up because Kim lost her graduation cap. It seemed to lift gently from her head. Failing to reaching up in time to clasp it down, Kim feared she would appear silly, more silly, hunting around for it. Kim elected to continue her speech.

"… knowing that it's not the end of the world…."

A sudden green light surrounding the podium failed to alert Kim. The soundstage boys were messing around.

No one could fail to notice sudden, unplanned levitation.

Down in the crowd, Bee was racing for the stage, bulldozing a path through the seating. Tossing students to and fro but her amazed gawk never left Kim.

Or was it something above Kim?

Kim looked to the sky. She could only make out the light. The green, levitating light. Blinding.

Bonnie leapt, a mystical power enhanced leap which no other could match. Kim reached. They clasped hands.

"I got you!"

But who had Bonnie? Now both heroines levitated toward the unknown.

The responsible party had no need for lackeys. The beam concentrated. The diameter grew smaller and its focus was directed on Kim. Another form of beam entirely lashed out at Bonnie Rockwaller. The more harmful kind.

She was hit square from behind. Forced to let go. Were it not for stone hard skin granted to her by ancient powers she would not have survived the attack or the fall to the surface to crash against the stage podium. Her grisly wound seared and blackened from the heat ray.

Rufus had been fortunate Bonnie's body shielded him from attack, safe in her chest pocket. He was shaken up from the fall, maybe something broke. No telling without an x-ray. He was fearful Bonnie had been put down for good. However, disregarding her own pain, Bonnie only had eyes for Kim and her fate.

The great Lorwardian warship speed away with their prize.

...

Anything not hammered down began to drift toward the maelstrom. To its end. Bugs. Flower petals. A box of matches. The dust shaken loose on the road was horrendous. It tickled the throat and reduced visibility. The ground shakes continued. Marshall Needious thanked the Zaszeroth spirits for Epolita's sure feet. She never broke her stride.

The town bell rang out to warn the people to find shelter. Most had already barricaded themselves in their homes. Mel doubted the sturdy stone structures could save them. A dark power beyond any they knew was at work.

Malcolm kicked the door to their shared home down. No time for social niceties.

"_Annette_!"

He rushed through the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

Not in the bedrooms.

No one hiding in the closets.

Or under beds.

Annette! Where was Annette!

Annette was not home, Mel realised.

But… she _never_ left the house.

Malcolm reasoned her actions. Annette must have departed for the school. Probably Annette was braving the storm to reach Cordelia. He imagined at the initial sign of trouble Annette would collect her daughter and bring her to this fortress of personal security.

The school was his next destination after retrieving Annette so he lost nothing if he departed now. Wherever they were, it was a sure bet they were together. The school, if he could make it to the school, may be his final hope.

"Ride as the eagles fly, Epolita," Malcolm urged his gallant friend, "This may be our last."

…

His intuition served him better on the second try.

Under desks shunted together like a protective fort he found them. Annette, Cordelia and the village children and their teacher. Huddled together for support. Riding out the storm. The howl of the maelstrom was so overpowering now, few even heard the heavy door to the schoolhouse bang open. Annette missed the glimpse of her Mel's boots stomping in from the cold. She knew of his presence after he knelt to search low for the buildings inhabitants.

"Malcolm!" Annette darted to him on her knees to hold her protector close. She knew Malcolm would look for her. She knew! She only questioned if he would know where or would he make it time.

"Come on!" Malcolm bid, pulling her out from under the fort and reaching his arm for Cordelia.

"What are we going to do, Malcolm?"

Mel was silent on the subject.

Malcolm had Epolita. She could outrun the storm. But she could only carry their family at most.

"What about the others?"

Malcolm had Cordelia in his arms. "No time!"

"Malcolm!"

He wasn't going to leave the children?

He snarled. "I don't care about them! They aren't even people!"

Some of the children began to cry. Unshakeable Mrs Mason-Dickson comforted them, though looked pale herself.

With the lightning strikes illuminating his frown appeared downright vicious. Annette had not seen Malcolm like this. Not since the scourge of the Wraithmaster. It frightened her to see him like this.

"I don't have a plan! I don't know how to save you! Yet alone everyone else."

"Then where are you taking us?"

"I don't know."

Annette observed the devastation outside the classroom window. "How would it be any better than here?"

"_I don't know!"_

They stood facing each other. Malcolm holding Cordelia. It wasn't viciousness, Annette understood then. It was Anguish she read in his eyes. The implications were striking home for both of them. There was no-where to go.

"I think," Annette said, "I will finally get to try sleep. Maybe, when I sleep. I will dream of us. Together. In your world."

She stepped toward her Marshall and laid a hand on his elbow. It was time to stop fighting.

Malcolm surrendered. He allowed Annette to guide him back to their refugee in her fort.

…

Magnetic cuffs fit to hold an elephant were placed on Kim's wrists and ankles. The ankle pair must have included a built in levitation device. It moved Kim as her unseen captors willed.

It took her to the bridge where her captors already had one guest.

"Well, well, well. Even captivity can have an upside. To see Kim Possible helpless."

"Drakken?" He was cuffed too. Kim could not fathom who, or what, could have an interest in Drakken and her both. "Where are we?"

If Drakken knew, he had no opportunity to enlighten his foe. Approaching the prisoners was a hulking green monster. His every footfall as heavy as John Henry hammering rivet anchors into the railroad.

"Prisoners will be silent," the monster uttered sternly. His voice so deep he made James Earl Jones sound like a choir girl.

"Hello," Drakken dared address the creature. "I think there's been a bit of a mix-up."

"Silent!" The dangerous edge to the monsters tone suggested he would not ask a third time.

More thunderous footsteps approached from behind the captives.

"The blue one who deceived the Great Blue and the girl one who defeated he. Thank you, Warhok," the unknown female warrior said to her companion. To Kim and Drakken she merely stated, "You will both pay."

"You're entire planet will pay!" Warhok decreed.

"Pay for what? You're not making any sense!"

"Have we even meet before?" Drakken honestly could not recall if he had. These two he did not seem likely to forget.

"I assure you we have not meet. According to your world's propaganda outlets each of you, in your own way, are primarily accountable for the downfall the prophesied messiah of our species. The Great Blue who would reach out across the stars and lead our military in glorious conquest. I shall instruct you," the female pressed a series of keys on a control port. A life sized holographic figure, made of light, stood before Kim and Dr Drakken.

NO! Kim raged inside her own mind.

Not him.

Not Zorpox.

"_I am Zorpox the Conqueror. Soon to be master of Terra, commonly known to its inhabitants as Earth. Forth planet of the Sol system. _

"_Through enquires I have become aware of a species feared above all across space and offer greetings to the glorious Lorwardians hailing from mighty Lorwardia. I know too of your fleets setbacks in recent decades dealt at the hands of the Galactic Federation and offer coordinates to my world freely, a world still rich with resources. Outside the Federation's boundries. I invite a superior race to Earth. A race with great tradition of warfare and conquest. Though we must seem less than a worm to be stepped on I believe your guidance will be beneficial. We can forge a weapon of these whelps to wield against our mutual enemies._

"_One day they will call me Zorpox the Intergalactic Conqueror_. _Send an emissary if you are interested in my terms._"

End transmission.

Ron betrayed his entire species for power.

Kim believed she could never be surprised by the depths of Ron's cruelty or insanity. Even at his lowest Zorpox had never done anything like this. How terribly she had misjudged him. How terrible the events Ron had set in to motion.

Ron.

What have you done?

"We acted as bidden, evading the Federation fleet to arrive here. Terra. Instead of a subjugated world we learned from intercepted transmissions the Great Blue was overthrown and forced in to hiding. We intend to reverse fortune."

"Objective," Warhok decreed, "Total Planetary Domination," earning an exasperated growl from his blue captive.

"_Nyah! That was my objective_!"

That tears it. Kim did not throw away her senior year battling Zorpox to fall to his one last insane scheme. Chained or not, Kim decided she would fight.

"Hey!" she demanded the alien's attention. "We're a pretty tough planet."

…

The Maelstrom was upon them.

Malcolm huddled together with the children and his family. No one spoke. There was not comfort in anything which could be said and the thunder and the wind would not let one be heard in any case. Daylight was eclipsed by the thick storm clouds.

Nowhere to run. Nothing to be done. Their world was collapsing outside and Malcolm could think of no solution beyond waiting for it to end.

There was a crash. The school's roof was ripped from the building exposing all to the Maelstrom. The gathered desks they used for shelter rocked and slid back and forth. The wind formed a suction tunnel. Anything the wind currents could get under was lifted to oblivion. To call them bugs harassed by a housewife armed with a vacuum cleaner would be a telling metaphor.

Some of the children were swept up. As was the teacher. Malcolm forced Cordelia flat on the ground as the civil defence advises when caught in the open during a whirlwind storm. He shielded his adopted daughter as best he could. But he could do nothing for Annette.

It was the most horrific in Malcolm's already tragic fuelled life. The storm swept away all. It was as if Malcolm could see Zorpox's clawed hand close around Annette and drag her to oblivion.

Zorpox.

Zorpox will pay.

He could not allow himself to dwell. He still had Cordelia to think of. Annette would want him to save Cordelia.

How?! There was nowhere to go! Nothing he could do! How can Cordelia be saved?!

An idea struck quick as the lightning striking the town cathedral. One long shot.

Salvation may be found in the market. If they could brave the perilous storm.

But Malcolm could do nothing but close his eyes and wish the storm would abate and give him one more chance.

The maelstrom would not abide resistance. Without its supporting roof arch the entire building structure was weakened. The walls collapsed inward, burying those who would not be taken.

…

Epolita was gone. She was frightfully fast. If any beast could outrun the Maelstrom – but not forever.

After several hours the eye of the storm brought relative calm to the mountain town of Stormburg. Now you could be deceived into believing this hamlet was the only refuge from raging storm. The truth was far simpler. There was no refuge.

Cordelia at his side, Mel cut away the building debris with the buster blade as though the brick and mortar was no more than straw.

Cordelia had few tears left to shed. The pair had been buried for hours, alone in the dark with naught but destruction abound over their protective hole. Comforting words were not Mel's strong suit, if there were any words suitable for telling a child their mother was gone. He was thankful the girl had not seen. He could not have borne it.

Cordelia was his sole responsibility now. He took his child in his arms. "We won't have long. We have to move."

…

The winds still battered. The ground still shook. The visibility was nothing to speak of. Now these treacheries of nature were compounded by fire and a failing drainage system. Malcolm pressed on tirelessly.

The townspeople were nowhere to be seen. Fled or taken by the storm. A marked contrast to the hustle that very morning.

He swiped a Tent from an unattended stall's inventory.

"Everything is going to be fine." Malcolm assured the terrified girl in his arms. He was sure this idea would work.

If he could just make it outside the inhabited zone and into the wilderness.

"_Ho, Marshall_!"

Mel looked around. How any being could still be out here he could not fathom!

It was Kaz'dan! Idling about in the town square.

Kaz'dan was flying a kite in all this mess.

"I'm attempting to prove one of my theories about lighting," misinterpreting his flummoxed Marshall's reaction when sighting him. "Don't worry, I'm wearing all the protective gear."

Metal chest plate. Metal gloves. Metal Helm. Metal boots.

Even in the nightmare around him the absurdity struck a chord. Or broke one.

Malcolm struggled to find the words to say goodbye.

"I hope your experiment works out. Bye Kaz'dan."

"Good day to you, Marshall."

…

A cottage before them threatened to collapse. The inferno the town had become was taking its toll. Holding Cordelia, Malcolm took up his Buster Blade and sliced the falling east side wall neatly in two. The pieces landing at his feet. The roads were nothing more than debris piles and treacherous.

This would not do. Mel understood he needed to get beyond the outskirts of the town and he was running out of time.

A rumble drew his eyes. The ground beneath Castle Stormburg, faithful watcher and protector of the town, was subsiding. The dawn facing side of the castle was falling down.

…

Mel had to put Cordelia down to complete his work. He placed her at the foot of a great tree and made her promise not to leave this spot. The girl was becoming hysterical, "Daddy, why are you pitching a tent?!" but Mel knew he had no time explain.

His task complete, Mel returned for Annette's daughter.

The wind was picking up again. Dolly was ripped from the child's arms but a quick catch from Mel saved her.

"Hold on to her," he placed Dolly back in Cordelia's arms. "Dolly needs you to take care of her. Now…."

How Dolly had survived this long, Mel would never know. He was, however, grateful for small mercies.

Malcolm placed Cordelia inside the tent. And prayed to all manner of forest sprites his logic was on the money. _I hope this works. Please, please work_.

"I've placed an enchantment on the Tent. Stay in the Tent. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear outside, stay in the Tent. I will find you. Do you understand?"

She did not.

"Cordelia, do you understand?"

Stay in the Tent. Cordelia nodded.

"I'll be right outside."

Mel zipped up the tent. The world became silent.

No howling wind or thunder. The shadows cast by swaying trees ended in a heartbeat.

The ground no longer moved.

Cordelia stayed in the tent with Dolly. She waited.

…

Middleton was in chaos. An hour before dusk the alien combat walkers awoke and began their mission to bring a halt to communication by attacking anything moving on the ground and to destroy any target regarded to hold any military significance. Their stomping all over downtown Middleton and the suburbs had already seen many homes and businesses damaged or flattened completely.

Most of the students and families present for graduation now took shelter in the school gymnasium under the guidance of the teachers and volunteer marshal parents. From what they were seeing, many understood it could be a long stay. Wade Load, tech guru for Team Possible, risked life and limb to join Bonnie and the Possible family in order he might brief a small council or war on developments.

"I've uplinked to Jim and Tim's satellite. Definitely getting a clearer picture."

"And?" Bonnie demanded.

James Possible's genius boys had been developing a low orbit sensor package from refuge and parts begged, borrowed or stolen. Primarily stolen. Primarily from James own multi-million dollar experimental designs, to their father's chagrin. Now the tiny array with a decaying orbit appeared the only known equipment in orbit to escape the aliens notice. Total disregard for corporate property on the behalf of brothers Jim and Tim now gave Team Possible their only edge.

"It's bad," James stated.

"Bad doesn't begin to describe it!"

Wade pulled recordings he had managed to tune in thus far. A few unknown sources transmitting despite the global shutdown.

"First they took out the power all over the planet. They activated these machines everywhere, and they can't be stopped. At least by conventional means."

He punctuated his briefing with still images of cities without power. But what really hit home the dire situation was amateur footage of an insanely brave but futile stand by the military. Whatever could be organised for a counter-offensive during the mere hours since the invasion began. The combat walkers were impervious to their arsenal. Forget Independence Day, this is happening.

"What about Kim?"

"Nothing yet," Wade reported.

Bonnie wondered over to the window of the classroom and looked up at the stars. The world in dire straits. Kim lost. Even Mystical Monkey Power may not be enough against the technological forces bearing down on them. But Bonnie Rockwaller would not give in! Bonnie and Kim, and Wade and Rufus, and all their friends, did not fight and have their lives derailed to save the world from a psycho and his even more vicious cousin Shawn only for the Martians to take it from them now. Bonnie would never let that happen. Kim led them to victory before. Recover Kim, the whole game changes.

"It's not my first trip to space. This Monkey warrior has one more battle in space left in her," thinking of the desperate battle to prevent Shawn firing the Neutroniliser from a captured Moon base. If she could beat Shawn, she could beat these losers.

"I'll find Kay and bring her home. Then we'll put up a real fight."


	2. Ch 1: Where Are They Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

* * *

Dark Reign II:

Anger

Ch1. Where Are They Now?

**Ten Years Post-Invasion Event.**

'Girl Of Steel' the headline proclaimed her. Bonnie Rockwaller on the cover of Woman's Day magazine. Down to Earth Bonnie. Every day, single, homemaker who happened to be the saviour of the planet. Her arms encircling her aging tervuren shepherd dog around its dark mane, reminiscent of a lions. Easy-going smile as she rested her forehead against that of her adorable prized pet.

_She doesn't even like dogs_.

Her image consultant brought the sickly beast home from the pound and arranged for to be cared for and groomed. Bonnie Rockwaller, defender of creatures large and small, would never lay a paw on the mutt if a camera wasn't present. Undoubtedly, the stylish purple top, black pants tracksuit in which she posed was already in a charity bin. Thank the doggy hairs an underprivileged child is going to be the envy of her class next week. Ask anyone in the industry, dogs are easier to work with than furless mole rodents with an attitude.

_I was on the cover of Woman's Day. No big_, a not-jealous voice in the back of her mind prompted.

Eh. Bonnie never was very photogenic, anyway. None of these were her best snaps. Health and Fitness. Cleo. Cheeky little number for Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition.

Ballet isn't a sport! I think.

Even if it was one of the few events Bonnie Rockwaller's fabled abilities dealt her no advantage. Perfectionism alone accounted for her skill at dance. Her perfect poise. Her perfect grace.

Tedium won out. The woman, a quarter hour early for her doctor's appointment, relented, selecting a magazine from the coffee table. The one on top. Woman's Day. Health and fitness was already a personal way of life. Nothing new to learn there. A curious perv at Bonnie in a swimsuit was not necessary. No, she settled for an expose on Bonnie at home. The woman behind the hero. Divorced of her demi-god powers. Away from the ugly Hollywood break-up drama. The importance of family. Compassion for abused animals. An underlying thirst for adventure.

Should be good for a giggle.

"_Fame hasn't changed me_." A solitary factual statement.

'_Bonnie Rockwaller continues to amaze the world with supreme acts of heroism_.' Nice to be bullet-proof, Bee.

"_Anything is possible for Bonnie Rockwaller_."

_That's my motto!_ Kim fumed.

"Never mind magazines. I'm going to get a soda."

…

"You _cannot_ still be upset about the magazine photo-shoot."

Rufus refused to come out or even speak from his specially outfitted chest pocket in Bonnie's mission attire. Making Bonnie look all the more silly attempting to reason with him, seemingly talking to her chest.

"You can't perform the wounded act now, we're on a mission!"

T-minus two minutes and counting. Flying above and vectoring away from the target on what was, to all casual observers and a mad villains deep within secret lairs scanning for incoming, a regularly scheduled commercial goods flight. Private postage delivery service. Delivering Bonnie Rockwaller on top of the bad guys today.

"I told you, my publicist said I can't be on the cover of Woman's Day holding a Naked Mole Rat! I have to appear family orientated. Dogs scream family."

Sinra Technologies Advanced Research, a defence contractor petitioning for Team Possible's aid was desperate not only to remove their tech from the clutches of Professor Dementor. Also, to have their tech back undamaged. Professor Dementor may be the final mad scientist bold/insane enough to challenge Bonnie Rockwaller. Even he could recognise a lost cause and plan for the inevitability of Rockwaller 'up in his base, trashing his doods'. Enabling his standard self-destruct first sign of the hero was becoming standard practice. Sometimes launching his super weapons as distractions so his men and he may escape. No countdown! No villainous monologue! Total disregard for the Code of Evil or the all-important hero/villain relationship. Once Wade pinned down a location Dementor had began exploding his losses booking before Bonnie could even soar past the neighbourhood to say, "guten morgen!"

Wade devised a strategy to circumvent a pre-mature escape. Diving from this innocent aircraft at top speed, Bonnie should arrive within Dementor's command loop. Undoubtedly after detection. Hopefully, before a reactive order could be given.

"He's just some dumb mutt the publicist picked out from the pound. How could they ever replace you? No animal is as smart as you!"

…

**Bonnie's Luxury Apartment. Concurrent.**

_Bonnie's dog. Fenced off in an outdoor grass area. Tied by his leash to his kennel. _

_The pool cleaner finishes his work and locks up. Dog is alone._

_Dog can do nothing about the collar. The rope tied to the kennel? Chewed clean through. Dog has been laying across the frayed ends._

_Latch to the gate difficult to turn when all you have is a snout. Digging was out. The soil being shallow. Fortunately, Dog understands leverage system. A loose board from the kennel strategic placed upon a rock feature. Slips one end under the mesh gate for the pool area. Himself as a counter-weight and the latch jumps free._

_Access to the apartment is altogether more difficult. State of the art security. Thumb print identification and voice recognition. _

_Dog has hidden a wine glass, used by Bonnie, inside a hollow garden ordainment at Bonnie terrace door. Popular folklore of the day being Zorpox is deathly fearful of garden gnomes – the villain was never apprehended. Balancing on hind legs, Dog does, with effort, press the glass he holds in his muzzle correctly against the thumb reader. _

_The voice recognition he will need help with._

_The neighbour's parrot was amenable to lending a wing. For a fee._

"Bonnie Rockwaller_."_

_Parrot waits on the couch for Dog with the popcorn. Dog chews on the remote until _Ellen _comes on and curls up on the couch. Parrot receives the popcorn._

…

"Best of all, you have no fur. You can sit on my couch anytime."

Rufus was comforted by her argument. Bonnie was so vain, she could never trade Rufus in for an animal with fur. He gave in and poked his snout from her pocket. He hadn't forgiven her, yet. He was only considering it.

"There you go, buddy."

Her jumping coordinator nodded it was time. All present in the cabin, coordinator, his team and a representative of the defence contractor, affixed respirators to cope with the oxygen levels at their current altitude. Bonnie and Rufus no exception. Bonnie suspected it to be an unnecessary precaution in her case. All the same, the airline volunteering their aid insisted.

The coordinator opened the door.

"_Parachute, Miss_?" yelling over the roar of engines and air rushing in to the cabin. He felt silly offering. Every living soul had seen the footage on the international news. It reasoned he would feel mortify impolite, at a later time, to throw a living being out of a plane without offering. Who could tell what was real on T.V. these days with sensationalist media and modern special effects?

Bonnie flat turned him down. "_Parachutes are for girls_."

The hero of the world unsheathed her Lotus Blade from secure fastening down her spine. Her entire outline was engulfed in blue flame. Her tan complexion and brunette hair becoming shades of blue. Bonnie Rockwaller defied gravity, levitating on the cabin deck. Long enough to impress how unnecessary the coordinator's offer had been, grinning for their awe and swan diving out of the plane.

…

The light danced before her right eye. Kim blinked.

"Response is normal," Dr Porter verified. "The scar is hairline now."

The scar Dr Porter left in surgery under the lower lid was only noticeable through intense scrutiny. The scar the Lorwardian male dished out, extending down and across the right of her previously angelic complexion….

"How's the arm?"

Kim regarded her right arm. Curling, and then flexing the fingers experimentally.

"Fine. Still aches, sometimes - I don't know."

"Phantom pain. Physically there shouldn't be anything wrong," she returned to her notes. "I'll schedule you in for another check-up this time next month."

"Thank you, Vivian."

"No! Thank you for volunteering to help me with my research. Besides," Vivian gave Kim, _you know_, kind of look. A shared, unpleasant experience. "It's the least I could do after you saved us all from Zorpox's prison."

…

Dr Dementor's hidden fortress. From which he plotted horrors and violence in an effort to become Kaiser of Earth and eat schnitzel (the crumbed beef, not the dog breed. Common mistake).

Also, doubles as a fantasy chocolate factory.

Emerging from the liquid chocolate river were eight Global Justice commandos in full tactical assault gear. Automatic weapons. Grenades. Knives. Gadgets. Full body dry suits including head encompassing mask and rebreather system all propelled by a D.P.V., drive propulsion vehicle, in action appeared to be akin to hitching a ride on the back of a torpedo.

Eight agents covered head to toe and all their gear in liquefied chocolate.

Spitting out her respirator, Shego cautioned, "If I find a single drop of this mess in my hair - bones will be shattered. Whose lame brain idea was this?"

"I got us this far undetected, did I not?" Agent Du reminded his Deputy Director: Operations. He shrugged off her meaningless threat and made for the factory shoreline.

"Only because of Dementor's stupidity! Who builds a chocolate river in their factory? _Then_ connects it to the outside? It doesn't make any sense! Sure, it was cool it that one movie before the Burton treatment…."

The rest of the team, ever consummate professionals, ignored her rant and made for shore. Heard it all before. Some were already over the railing and removing their weapons from protective plastic.

"… matter's if you're a fish!" Divining she was now impeding the mission like a novice henchman, Shego consoled herself, "at least it isn't a building made of cheese," and followed her squad.

No one was around. Within their pre-mission planning Agent Du had theorised Dementor would commit his resources to day to day operations of his factory to maintain a façade of legitimacy. If the factory quit delivering chocolate the matter would be questioned. A lack of henchmen to skirt around failed to make Shego giddy. The only reasons the factory level could be deserted was if the stolen weapon was assembled and Dementor ready to present his ultimatum, or he fled with the item still in his possession days or minutes ago.

Silently they worked their way to the west wing of the factory where, from council building consent records, Agent Du identified a cavernous space these mad villain types fancy in a personal laboratory/ command centre. En route they developed an alternative theory as to why the worker bees were not buzzing today.

They more than had their hands full.

Sudden explosions and the music of chaos. Discharge of weaponry. Yelling. Cries of pain. The team of agents quickened their pace toward the source of the uproar. An uproar, they noted, put down as quickly as it had erupted and the factory was silent once more. Agents set to move in on their primary objective. Du and another agent either side of the door agents, covering the direction from which they came. Remaining agents lined up against the wall, awaiting the go ahead to enter and subdue targets. Du prepped a flash-bang device to throw as soon as the door was opened.

The door opened of its own accord.

"You are positively AMAZING!" Dementor complemented Bonnie's efforts in his capture. Hog tied and tucked under her arm like a football of which he was the approximate shape. Under her other arm, the technology both teams were sent to retrieve. The power source, barrel shaped; ripped directly from the doomsday device Dementor had been working on.

Outrage! "This was our mission!" Shego ignited her green glowing plasma hands and stood to yell in Bonnie's face.

Bonnie was not cowered. She had a height advantage over her childhood foe now. Even before receiving her mystical gifts, going toe to toe with Shego had been no big. William Du and his team rated on her threat recognition about as dangerous as lost kittens. "Key word: was. The rightful owner of this technology was getting antsy so they decided to pay me."

"Alright. Go deposit bucket head in a jail somewhere and hand over the tech."

"I don't know. This tech seems very valuable."

"I'm warning you Rockwaller. You're interfering with an on-going investigation."

"Like I'm going to hand over this, whatever, to _your_ _boss_. And lose my completion bonus? No, I think it's much safer in my hands. You want it? Show me a warrant?"

Dementor interposed himself in to the argument, "Could we get on with this frauleinwunder? My legs are cramping up."

"You're welcome to whatever's left," Bonnie gracefully offered. A roomful of henchmen groaning in agony. Delicate equipment trashed beyond recovery.

_Beep, beep, be beep_.

"Hang on, I have to take this. Hold him a sec?" she threw Dementor in to Shego's open arms. Deputy Director: Operations of Global Justice collapsed under his weight. Bonnie ran a finger across screen of her watch. "I have Dementor, Wade. Just engaged in a polite jurisdiction discussion with our friends in Global Justice."

"I felt I should remind you. Premium for rush service?"

"On it," girl wonder promised. Thanking Shego for holding her prize while busy on the phone. Bonnie erupted in blue flame once more. Effortlessly she hefted the mad scientist and, fast as rocket, launched through the ceiling.

In the air and flying pretty. The bad guy in custody. Sinra's tech retrieved. Mission accomplished. Still early enough to enjoy the day. Work first though, "Wade, any other jobs on the board?"

"Frugal Lucre. He's threatened to disable all television signals in Brazil remotely unless paid five cents per citizen. He's bluffing," Wade assessed.

"Tired old scheme. He just wants to stay relevant."

"He is the only villain to constantly elude you."

"That's your department. Break his security and give me a location!" Bonnie scolded. "I'll handle the pounding."

…

Kim battled the breeze opening her front door, juggling her keys and groceries. She could have, probably should have, retrieved them all in two trips but it was getting cool and Kim didn't wanna. "I'm home!"

"Kim!" her declaration was replied with small feet rushing to greet her. The little girl, still clutching her hand stitched dolly, rushed with excitement to greet Kim with a hug, stopping short seeing both of Kim's arms were full.

"How was your eye exam?" she asked instead.

"My eyesight is Twenty/Twenty, perfect vision," Kim assured her. "Wish I could say the same about the arm."

"Does it still hurt?"

Kim shrugged and moved her load of shopping toward the kitchen. "How was your day, Cordelia?"

"I played house with dolly. She didn't want to eat her tofu. I miss tag with the other kids."

"Sorry. I don't have many toys you can play with."

"Can we have a tea party?"

"Sure, sweetie. And I already have the snacks. Guess what?"

"Bueno Nacho for tea," Cordelia answered.

"Guessed it in one. Also, I went down to the rental store and picked out a few movies you may like. How does the Wizard of Oz sound?"

…

Kim motioned to the disgusting pile of grease labelled as a Naco. "Are you going to eat that?"

The child shock her head and continued to brush the hair of her doll.

"Ned totally asked me out when I picked this up. Awkward!"

"Why don't you go on a date with him?"

"No!"

"I've never been on a date," Cordelia admitted to her dolly. She turned to Kim. "Have you ever been on a date?"

"I've dated a few boys. All before I met you."

"Like who?"

Kim thought back. "Do you remember Josh Mankey?"

A nodded yes.

"He was the first boy I dated. Before – I had to leave. I had to look for a bad man. We were never serious so we agreed to break-up and not dwell on what could have been. When I got back he was dating Tara."

"Anyone else?"

"There have been boys. A guy I used to work with. Another I met while I was in hospital. We went through physio together after, you know, after my accident."

No, Cordelia did not know. She looked questioning to Kim. "Physio?"

"Oh. Helps your body recover after an accident. Exercises designed to strengthen your muscles."

Cordelia nodded. She understood. Her unflappable curiosity about everything was satisfied for a time. Not too far later though, she dragged up, "Did you find the bad man?"

With hesitation, Kim said, "Yes."

"Did you chop his head off?"

"No."

"So is he still out there?"

"No," Kim assured Cordelia. "I don't think he'll ever come back."

"I know a bad man. My daddy told me stories about him. Everyone in town was scared of him before daddy came and chopped his head off."

"I hope you know chopping people's heads off isn't the best way to stop a fight, Cordelia?" Kim asked on the sly. Not that anyone could picture Cordelia chopping heads off. She had remarkable innocence; all she wanted to do was play and learn. Kim could not remember being half as sweet, though she supposed her parents would have some tales to tell if she asked.

"Mommy told me not to fight," Cordelia admitted. "But she also said Daddy protects us from the monsters. He saved her from the bad man."

Realising how seldom the little girl spoke about her past before Kim found her, Kim wondered if now may be the time to ask.

"Cordelia. Where did you come from?"

Cordelia had no answer.

"You said your Daddy's name was Malcolm. Do you know his last name?"

Cordelia did not know.

"Who is the bad man?"

"His name is the Waitf Master."

…

_Swirling mass of dark clouds formed a black hole in the sky. Despite the storm above here at ground level all was calm. A breeze soundlessly rustled stale leaves, plucking some of those still remaining on tree branches. Occasionally a gate would audibly creak a few millimetres this way and that way. A discarded clay jar rolled in the gutter. _

_This place was tranquil as a graveyard. For that is what it is._

_Distant thunder punctured the tranquillity, but it was far from here and not much more than soft clapping. Nothing living made a sound. Nothing living was here. Not in this ruined town, identified by the sign, 'Welcome To Pleasant Stormburg.'_

_Above the town loomed a dark castle. Battered, the cliff facing half fallen away long ago. Still the dark castle kept vigil over the graveyard. _

_Above the castle there was a high battlement. One solitary window flickered with light. Candle light. She did see candle light in the highest window._

_Kim entered the castle._

_This place unknown to her, Kim nevertheless felt guided by an unseen force as she traversed fallen tapestry and broken clay vessels littering cold stone corridor and ruined great halls. Observed the slashed portraits of the castles former occupants. The staircase to the upper levels, always circling counter-clockwise, a climb taking forever._

_Kim came to the door with light showing between the door and the stone flooring. _

_She pushed the door open._

_In the dark corners maps decorated bare stone walls and strewn across a great planning table there was various equipment, books and plans._

_But under the candle light in the centre of the room. Two chairs. A table. A chess board. And a solitary occupant._

_Through those goggles, those devilish red eyes bore at her. Clawed glove flexed._

"_Hello Kimberly Ann Possible. Would you like to play a game?"_

_A child's scream intruded their reunion, "... KIM!"_

…

"_KIM_!"

Kim woke fast to Cordelia screaming. Her little hands on Kim's prone form, attempting to shake Kim awake.

"Cordelia!"

With Kim awake, the child retreated. To the far end of the bed. Clutching her dolly.

"I'm awake. I'm awake Cordelia. It was just a nightmare," but the child was inconsolable.

"I saw him! I saw him, Kim. He wants you!"

Saw him? "You saw Zorpox?" Kim asked, cautious. It was a dream?

Cordelia appeared genuinely confused. She did not know who Zorpox was.

"Who did you see?" Kim asked.

"The Waitf Master."


End file.
